Green Pigs
|hobby = Stealing eggs. |goals = Eat the eggs that they steal (usually failed). Prevent the Angry Birds from regaining their eggs (usually failed). Various on episodes. |crimes = Theft Brainwashing Animal cruelty Forgery |type of hostile species = Greedy Dimwits}} The Bad Piggies, or better known as Green Pigs simply "The Pigs", are the main antagonists of the Angry Birds video game series and the titular protagonists of the Bad Piggies and Piggy Tales. As their names imply, they are dimwitted and incompetent pigs with green skin and they seek to steal eggs from the Angry Birds. In order to prevent the birds from reclaiming their eggs, they construct buildings and other structures. The Pigs reappear in Angry Birds Rio as balloons. They also appear in The Angry Birds Movie. Even though King Pig is the leader and king of the Pigs in the video games and cartoons, Leonard was the king and leader of the Pigs in the movie duology. They also appear as anti-heroes in The Angry Birds Movie 2. In the films, Leonard was voiced by Bill Hader, Chef Pig was voiced by Billy Eichner, Foreman Pig was voiced by Fergal Reilly, Acrobat Pigs, Rodney, and Hamilton were voiced by Matt McCarthy and Maddie Taylor, Tiny was voiced by Ike Barinholtz, Earl was voiced by Blake Shelton, Photog was voiced by Tituss Burgess, Ross was voiced by Tony Hale, Monty was voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Courtney was voiced by Awkwafina, and Garry was voiced by Sterling K. Brown. Appearance The Pigs are all green in color and come in different variants: small, medium, and large and sometimes wear different accessories and hats. Throughout the levels of Angry Birds, the pigs can be seen standing on or near obstacles that the player must knock down by launching the Angry Birds from a slingshot. Depending on the impact of the launched bird, the pig may show signs of injury (such as a black eye) if the impact wasn't strong enough. If the impact was strong enough, the pig would vanish into smoke, indicating its defeat. The next level begins once all the visible pigs are killed by the knocked over obstacles. Other than plotting and stealing eggs, they do not seem to do much else. They do not pose as much of a threat as they do not fight back when under attack. In fact, in Angry Birds Toons, they are shown to be rather incompetent. In the cartoon, they also always ended up overpowered every moment they attempt to fight back. The King Pig in cartoon depicted as an overweight, chubby pig with a slightly different crown unlike his game counterpart, whom the body is round like other pig. Members *King Pig *Foreman Pig *Corporal Pig *Chef Pig *Wizz Pig *Prince Porky Navigation pl:Świnie (Angry Birds) Category:Animals Category:Archenemy Category:Nameless Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Predator Category:Thief Category:Titular Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Movie Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Weaklings Category:Forgers Category:Sophisticated Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mascots